Darkest shadow
by warbreaker9901
Summary: in the darkest of shadows a glimmer of hope can always be found. in a time of gods and monsters. a babe born in the shadow of a goddess's curse. with love born and reborn of time a mothers love he shall survive and thrive. is rated M for language and valance my change in future
1. Chapter 1 with tenderness and love

Quick A/N hello this will be my first story I have no Bata so I'm working on fixing any mistake before I post if you see any glaring problems let me know in review

Disclaimer: if you think I own harry potter then I have a summer home and Nude Beach in the butt crack of Siberia that you could Buy( if you didn't catch that sarcasm then I can't help you) I am not J.K Rowling

Chapter 1

Like many stories of this kind our story begins long, long ago in a time were gods, goddesses, titans, immortals and monster walked, lived, love and fought with and by humans. Deep within the mountainous area that would one day be known as the Congo where no creature of light or darkness should have reason to go, in an area that wouldn't know a human mortals touch for Millennium to come, where nature thrived and animals scurried. A song sung with a loving tone covering the light cooing of a babe, floated through the green jungle leaves.

"Come sleep my child you a safe and loved, with all I am you make me more."

"So sleep in bliss and dream of sweet sounds and smells, let not your fear take hold."

"For you are in my arms, where nor beast nor man nor gods shall take."

"So come sleep be at peace and when you wake, I will be there to welcome you with the new day and love in my eyes."

The voice of the mother, for you cannot fake the depth of love that was in her song to her child. If one were to follow the gentile humming to where it flowed from the mouth of a cave set at the base of a mountain, one would first find a strange sight that of statues of beasts like tigers, bears, large serpent's, as well as the smaller creatures of the forest. There was also monster like the Cyclopes, talkinds, astragonians, and many others whose face showed fear with arms raised as if to fend off a blow some had weapons drawn raised to strike with looks of rage and anger, some looked like they were trying to run but all were frozen forever in stone.

If one did not take this obvious warnings and was foolish enough to continue into the cave still following the quieting humming. They would come out into a large cavern, which had side caverns and passages leading deeper into the mountain. In one of these side caverns were soft candlelight lite the shadowy cave.

Into this side cavern on a bed of furs and fine feathers, was one who the world would call an evil monster that all would flee from men women and monsters alike. Was Medusa cursed by the goddess Athena youngest daughter of phorcys and ceto. Were thee Athena cursed Medusa a long ridged tail that started just below her belly button it looked to be made up of gold, tan, and cream-colored scales coiled around a hand maid cradle that was decorated with many different sea creatures going from the mundane to the mystical. where she gently rocked her son who looked up at her without fear but with love and innocent joy his attention was centered on her hair that was made of hundreds of blood red serpent's that reached her waist, some were swaying calmly with the melody while others gently nuzzled the baby boy making him gurgle happily he reached his little hand up to where his mothers had rested and gently grasped her thumb drawing a loving smile from his mother.

Medusa new that to the world she was a monster something to be feared hunted and then killed, her Jewel like emerald eyes turned all who had the misfortune to look into those eyes to stone, killing them instantly. But not her child, not her baby. Medusa had been so pleased to discover that her cursed gaze did not affect her son. Her child was the only thing that kept her sane and going in life after the ill fate that had befallen her. Medusa had made one mistake. She was in love and she never meant any disrespect to Athena the goddess of wisdom. Medusa had foolishly thought the goddess would understand of their star-crossed love. Medusa's parents hadn't approved of her lover. They were old, primordial gods of the sea, Phorcys and ceto while her lover was the current ruler of the seas Poseidon, Medusa was the youngest daughter and the most beautiful, she believed they would cause trouble for him and try and keep them apart she had chosen to keep their relationship hidden from her family.

they would go to place's were she believed her family wouldn't see them, they made it a game choosing more daring place to if they're rendezvous occurred in one of Athena's temples and when Athena as found them naked on her alter saying that the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy was not pleased would be like saying water was wet true but not the point.

Knowing she couldn't do anything to Poseidon do to his power and status among the gods, Medusa...however, had been free game.

the goddess cursed away her beautiful golden hair turning it into blood red vipers, then she took Medusa's wings, and giving her the lower half of a snake so that she who had once soared through the sky was now forced to slitter on the ground on her last insult was now Medusa's gaze deadly so that no one would be able to look upon her beautiful face ever again. Even the gods would feel discomfort when meeting her eyes.

The change made Medusa and outcast among others and she fled to a deep, dark cave to escape those who wished to destroy her for her new status as a monster. Poseidon had been enraged but there was little he could do he was able to make it so she could change her tail into legs but only for a short time and he couldn't break another god's curse who belong to his Pantheon. Medusa had felt so alone and lost. Poseidon could barely stand to be near her because of her gaze, and the guilt he felt for being the cause for her curse. She was certain she was doomed to a lonely eternity. But then she discovered she was pregnant. Medusa was thrilled then she was terrified. She worried that her child would have been affected by Athena's curse, and would be made a monster like herself. She worried that her gaze would harm her own child, and she would not be able to raise her baby the one thing her heart beat for.

in due time Medusa gave birth to her son, her joy was darkened by the fact her child had been inherited some of her had been born with gold and black tail with small fins on the end he also had tiny gills behind his ears, he looked a great deal like his father in miniature but with her eyes if not just a touch darker. He had midnight black hair and Poseidon's cheek bones; she couldn't tell if his gaze was deadly she felt nothing but love and a slight tingle. Her parents and sisters said they felt nothing but love for the new member of their family and couldn't wait to begin spoiling him.

Poseidon had been thrilled to learn of his new son and gifted him with the ability to shape shift he could go from half snake, to full snake, to full human then switch genders then would shift into other animals all the while his hair,fur,feathers, and scales shifting into random colors from the deepest black to eye watering shades of pink yellow and orange. After two days and much laughter she requested Poseidon to limited Alika's powers so he could only switch his tail to legs and vice versa Medusa had said "let him adjust to the powers he already has let them unlock when he starts puberty."

She had noticed at 5 months he was already very strong and had gained her ability with magic, if the time he had turned her serpent hair from blood red to a bright purple. she had not been able to change it back for weeks, the sight had made Poseidon laugh until he almost broke a only stopped once Medusa threaten to actual break his ribs, but her worlds were not as threatening as they would have been if she wasn't smiling and had waving bright purple hair.

they had chosen to name him Alika, Medusa had said "he is the one who holds my soul and heart he shall be my little guardian" she had so many hopes for him one particular was that he would one day be able to play alongside other children not be locked away hidden from eyes that would turn to stone no matter if she wanted to or not.

She was taken from her thoughts when she heard Alika give a plentiful whimper and kick his little legs. Sighing in fond exasperation. Medusa lifted him from his cradle then it was clear he would not sleep, his little hands played with her serpentine locks who nuzzled him and gave him little snake kisses. She cuddled him close and began to slowly sway and continued to sing.

"Sleep my love my precious one"

"Give in to dreams of joy and light"

"I am here it's alright I hold you in my arms this night"

"This night that is cool and calm"

"Know you are my precious one"

"When you wake I'll be here"

"Never fear"

Medusa smiled when she heard him begin to breathe slowly gently she pressed her lips to his forehead and kissed him willing her love to him and whispered "mommy loves you very much" she went to her bed of thick animal hid that Poseidon gave her and laid down Alika in her arms she could her tail around them and fell asleep.

+LINE BREAK+

=Sometime Later=

Medusa slithered from her cave, her bow and quiver arrows slung over her shoulders in search for breakfast. She had to go quit away from her home, the animals had learned that her territory was very unsafe for all. she would have to start looking for a new home soon she disliked being too far from Alika, and as of late monsters had begun seeking her out she had made sure to get all who had come the last thing she needed was a monster to spread word that she had a child. That was something she could not allow until Alika was old enough to protect himself.

After an hour she spotted a group of deer like creatures, it had a brown coat with black and white striped legs. nocking an arrow to her bow sting, she slowly drew her bow to her shoulder hand over wrist she counted three of her heart beats and released the arrow flew true and pierced the deer though the slung her bow over her shoulder as the heard scattered leaving the thrashing deer behind. She rushed over to the deer she saw that it was still alive if only just in mind, pursing her lips she thanked the creature even as she grasped its head and with a sharp twist and a loud snap she broke his neck and let the animal to fall still.

Medusa retrieved her arrow and placed it in her quiver, she picking the deer like creature up took a circular route to her cave she did this to keep tigers and other predators who were a threat to Alika, who might follow her to fall into some traps she had set and could Medusa arrived home, she went to a small side cave where she dressed her kills. She hoisted the deer onto a meat hook over a large basin to drain the blood into, and slashed the deer's throat with an iron dagger. After a short time Medusa then began to skin it, when she was done with that she took the fur across the room where for posts surrounded a large pit filled with logs. Medusa stretched the skin across the polls, and then snapped her fingers setting the wood alight.

The heat from the fire would dry out the underside of fur, she would finish it after a 2 hours. After the blood was done draining, Medusa removed the organs and placing the ones she didn't want into the blood basin. Taking the heart, liver and kidneys, Medusa wrapped them into large leaves and tying them up with dried sinew with that done she placed them into her cold box. after she cut off the meat she wanted and storing them away, Medusa meet the deer's eyes turning it to stone with that done she cut the rope smashing it into rubble. She swapped the remains out of the entice, when she disposed of the blood and organs she had no use for, Medusa headed for her bathing pool.

After a quick look on Alika Medusa went to her bathing pool that was refreshed with natural water and her magic, slowly she slithered into the warm water and cleaned the blood from her. Medusa dove into the water her all the way to the bottom, then let herself float up to the surface and just floated there her blood red serpentine hair spread out undulating slowly the blood from her kill that started to spread into the water began to vanish do to the magic of the pool. When Medusa finished she went to the fur covered bed, where Alika slumbered his tail slowly wagging the furs pulled up around him to keep him from rolling off the bed. Medusa not wanting to wake him sat on the ground and leaned on the bed to just watch him sleep.

After a moment as if he sensed her waking up, Alika opened his eyes with a small cute yawn and a wave of his little arms. Smiling Medusa picked him up, she was so glad he really cried the only times she recalled was when he was just born, the first few times when he had gotten hungry. Then the one time she had ever heard him cry out in fear was the one time she hadn't been careful enough after hunting and a tiger had tracked her back home, she hadn't prayed attention and only noticed something wrong when she heard Alika begin to wail. The tiger had been feet away snarling, it was the only time she had ever been thankful for her curse and the goddess Athena, and she put the marble tiger statue at the entrance.

Medusa slowly rocked Alika in her arms, when Alika whimpered and began to wave his arms knowing he was hungry. She cradled him close and let him begin to feed from her.

Without warning there was a flash of light, with a hiss Medusa jerked around her hair raised into the air maws open ready to strike.

when the light faded and she saw who was there she smiled and her hair "Poseidon you frightened me ." she settled back onto the bed her hair twined into a long brad something that Medusa only did when she was with Poseidon.

Poseidon grinned in apology" sorry love I was just able to get away." Poseidon walked into the room and sat next to her and smiled softly at his child who ignored him to continue to eat. he chuckled and said" well M I see he takes after me even more me to would ignore all if I was in his place." Medusa jokingly slapped his shoulder.

when Alika was finished Medusa let Poseidon take him so his father could burp him, Poseidon placed him on his shoulder and began to pad his son on the Poseidon was taking care of Alika, Medusa began straightening up and went to begin dinner she knew as a god Poseidon didn't need to eat or would just eat ambrosia but they would sometimes eat a meal together.

As Medusa started on their meal Poseidon hummed to Alika, swaying gently and while walking back and forth across the room. when he had learned about Athena cursing his lover he had been three steps away from smiting his niece, only the fact that his brother was between them had saved the told her in no uncertain terms that if she ever did anything like it again he would personally drag her to the underworld and lock her away with the last of the captive titans, regardless of what his brother Zeus said. when he had found Medusa he had been horrified at what had been done to her, and when he had noticed her pregnancy he honestly didn't know how to one hand he could tell the child would be his he felt it in his bones (also the child's powers called to his) and was truly elated (his first son trident was only just starting to float on his own and could use a brother or sister)and on the other hand he could feel the curse bonding to the child HIS child and others would consider him a monster not that it mattered to him he would love him/her regardless.

he wanted to punish Athena make her lift the curse but knew enough to now that curse's didn't work like that even if Athena wanted to she could not, once placed and left to be the curse would be permanent unless the was a release claws which he doubted there was. he had help Medusa with the birth( truthfully he had gotten together some naiads who did the bulk and he held her or god all Males feared a women on the child birthing table)from the first moment he had held the squalling baby he had fallen in love just as he had with trident. He wanted to bring both Medusa and Alika to his kingdom beneath the waves, but he could not put his people in danger as much as he hated to admit it Medusa did pose a threat even if unwillingly and he would not separate Alika

from his mother. he was working on a palace that Medusa and like could use it was still being built by some of his loyal Cyclopes children, it was secluded so no one would be harmed and it fell within territory so if any way word hero came upon Medusa or alike he could interfere and protect all parties involved, he was going to tell Medusa when the palace was ready only the pool and the nursery was left.

he was drawn from his musings when he heard a small hiccupping burp and felt a wet trickle going down his head and chuckling he vanished the spit up, lifting Alika to eye Laval and said in a mock stern voice" you are a brave little thing, aren't you spitting upon a god, why back when I was your size I would have been eaten " Alika giggled and kicked his legs. Wanting to make the boy laugh he tossed the baby into the air just enough to jet a joyous squee, he swung around not to fast he didn't want to get a milk bath via up chuck. Then mock gnawed on the baby's tummy eliciting a hysterical giggle from Alika he placed Alika on the bed and began to tickle him with both hands, his wiggling fingers drawing made giggles from the baby.

Medusa stuck her head around the corner grinning at how Poseidon was playing with their baby, she cleared her throat and said "dinner is ready" Poseidon looked to her smiling and nodded. Poseidon lifted Alika into his arms and placed him in his crib and waving a hand, he conjured hundreds of brightly colored bubbles that would tinkle when popped then reform it would keep Alika distracted for hours.

A/N ok this will be my first crossover fic. a few points I would like to touch upon yes I do know the myths that says Poseidon actually raped medusa but for this story they would be in love, I am a little proud of how I portrait how medusa with her child since I am not a mother or father but if any reader has an idea of how I can make this better please I appreciate input.

A/N. PS. I would like to use the lullaby again maybe in a later chapter tell me what you think please

A/n. PPS. The creature she hunts it called an Okapi I think


	2. Chapter 2 with Anger and vengeance dose

Chapter 2 with Anger and vengeance dose the mind wither

One would think the goddess of wisdom would be content looking at her from afar. One would be wrong her mind was busy contemplating her choices. A year ago Athena had stopped in to visit her Athens Temple (a temple in her opinion that was the best ) only to come upon her uncle Poseidon and some little Harlot defiling her Temple.

Just thinking of what she had seen made her want to gag even months later she felt a shiver go down her spine.

Before she had been able to control her temper it exploded from her, she let out a a scream that was heard by all the gods. (her brother Aries told her it reminded him of the time he had dipped her owl flock into the river Lethe making them forget they were owls. Somehow he convinced them they were dogs even years later they would still bark.) then she let out a god blast that shook the ground so hard it was felt through all of Greece she would learn later that it had toppled over the Colossus of Rhodes (part of her new that Hephaestus and the muses would hold it against her for Generations) but even taken by surprise the god of the sea was able to summon his Trident and deflector blast and retaliate with a wave of force that pinned her against her Temple wall long enough for Poseidon and Medusa to teleport away.

Athena raged for days then began to plot she knew Poseidon was too strong to fight and he was family and she wouldn't try to harm him directly. Athena ordered her priest to clean and cleanse the whole Temple she wanted no one to know what had happened there. So she was surprised to feel a plea for an audience so surprised she was enough to even reply.

From Olympus she sent her Consciousness into the statue of her in her main Temple when she opened her Stone eyelids she felt her temper Rising for in front of her was the one of two beings she could go decades without seeing again. "Medusa" her icy tone could have frozen Hephaestus forges. Medusa looked up at Athena with pleading eyes and said "please Athena I only came to apologize, we were so caught up in each other and we didn't realize you're doing before we had already started doing that. it was wrong and disrespectful will you please forgive us. I only wish for Poseidon to be happy and it hurts him to be feuding with you."

Athena filter mildly scorching temper go nuclear and said in a thunderous voice " forgiveness" she spat the word as if it was poison "you wish my forgiveness, no you will not have my forgiveness. you only have my contempt you do not truly wish my forgiveness. not sincerely you only wish to make your lover Happy." her Godly Powers begin to roll out of her in waves " I would spit upon you but even that is too good for the likes of you. No you will have only my scorn and... And THIS" Athena raised her hands that crackled with pure power all the while Medusa was pleading asking her to stop as she was trying to back away. Beams of coruscating energy flu from her palms and struck Medusa in the chest moments later screens rent the air.

Athena cast out one claw like hand and there was a ripping tear the golden wings that had adorned Medusa's back since day she was born was ripped from her back in shreds tiny rivers of golden blood streaked from the once beautiful woman.

Athena looked at what her power and temper combined had wrought. On the floor of her temple in a pool of slowly darkening golden blood was what anyone would call beautifully monstrous was Medusa. whimpering in pain and Terror her body changed her once golden hair a blood red mass of serpents and and where her legs once were was a long golden tail made up of many thousands of little scales. Athena smirk that what she had done and spoke her tone filled with smugness and cruelty " slither away on the floor little worm, it's where you belong " with a wave of her hand the temple shutters open and the magic keeping Medusa from escaping lifted. As Athena watched and began to laugh Medusa dragged herself away to and hide tears of pain and anguish and longing for her love find her streak down her face.

\- line brake line brake line break -

Feeling her Pride had been sated for the time being and I've been weeks before she had any sign her uncle had learned of what she had done. Stepping into the council chambers of the Gods Poseidon erupted from throne, his power around him turning like an angry sea, his Trident aimed for her chest ready to spear her heart. But she was not the goddess of warfare for nothing and raised her Shield up to take the blow with a monsters playing Athena was pushed back her feet creating deep trenches.

Around them the gods and goddesses were shouting some had pulled weapons some had gathered power and some were taking bets ( i. E Ares and Eris. ) But Poseidon only had rage filled eyes for her with a Battle Cry that could have sent the Spartan Army running for their wives Poseidon unleashes assault upon her his Trident a whirling death to any who would come near. To have time to draw her sword and smirked at his rage, poseidon charged and attacked with a flourish of blows mixed in with waves of pummeling force Athena was only just able to deflect besides blows half of the time she was retreating she realized just why Poseidon was in her father's power would not stop her from giving just as good as she got.

Poseidon twirled his trident aiming for her head making us in a duck which presiding counted on he redirected his swing and caught Athena in the shoulder that blasted her across the room. With a snarl of Rage Athena bounce to her feet her toga changing into her battle armor and charged Poseidon leading with her Shield this turned out to be a very good idea as it absorb several phone shattering hits. Athena struck out with her sword intending to cut the Poseidon's throat that he avoided by a hair he retaliated with more blows from his trident magic from around him along with kicks and condemning eyes.

Breaking apart they begin to Circle athena bared her teeth in Challenge and said loud enough for all the gods and goddesses to hear " oh what's wrong oh uncle all this for your hetaira, is it because she's not as pretty as she was once " Poseidon roared shaking in the Palace of the Gods. Poseidon allowed more of his power free the whole of Olympus began to shake and shudder . Athena attack with renewed vigor couldn't give him time off any kind of Godly attack striking out with her blade aiming for potions right side only to fall into her uncle's trap poseidon caught Athena's blade between the blades of his Trident and twisted yanking the enchanted blade from rapidly numbing fingers Poseidon twirled his Trident sending the blade flipping end over end only for it to end bed to help into the wall of the chamber. Poseidon kicked out hard enough to shatter a mountain, luckily for Athena her Shield came up to take the blow and was subsequently vaporized leaving Athena lightly burned.

Athena cried out in pain and fell to her knees her burn arm that had held her Shield how close to her chest she looked up from the floor to Poseidon who was standing over her fear in her eyes. Poseidon raised his trying into both hands ready to drive it through her treacherous heart. Suddenly there was a boom of thunder and a crack of lightning and both siding was flying through the air across the chamber an into a wall all the gods look to the entrance chamber and saw a very livid Zeus who held his lightning bolt ready to throw at his brother in defense of his daughter. Poseidon hopped-up to his feet when he saw his brother he took his Godly form trident at the ready.

Zeus followed his brothers example and took his Godly form as well and in a booming voice said " what name of tartarus is going on here, brother why were you about to kill my daughter " what is on booming voice Poseidon pointed at Athena who was being comforted by Hestia

"That mewling sow curse one of my lovers. for nothing more than trying to apologize to her not long ago we got caught up in our passions and we chose the wrong place given it was her Temple but she should not have gone that far there is no way to break the curse now. So I intend to curse her in return I intend to strip her of her powers and I shall cast her into the human Realm she shall live forever knowing that it was her actions that Doom her to such an existence. " there was a gasp around the room all the gods knew that that was a punishment rarely used it was only meant for the worst of offenders Athena felt fear go down her spine.

Zeus began to free his powers as he stepped toward his brother and said " brother you know that I will never allow that, yes Athena acted in anger yes, you and this girl should not have defile the temple and Athena should have handled it better welcome to me and I would have arbitrated. But this ends now, is that understood ?" Athena frantically nodded her head she wanted no more part of this but a small seed of hatred begin to Fester for Poseidon and his harlot. Poseidon growled the noise making the floor shutter after a moment where everyone thought he would spit in Zeus's face and challenged him to be the king of the Gods and cast Athena out he nodded and said in a hard voice " very well Zeus I agree but know this if anyone... Harms my lovers for my actions there is no power in this reality where that can save you from me. " his ocean blue eyes swept the room landing back on Athena then in a blinding flash of light Poseidon left the chambers of the Gods.

-line break line break line break

Athena limped into her temple on Olympus after Poseidon had left and the chamber had been repaired Zeus had demanded to now the whole story. when she finished telling her family what she had done, Zeus had harangued her about how foolish she had been, how her actions could have cost Athena her god hood. Zeus warned her to head his brothers warning/threat.

with a wave of her uninjured arm she summoned for a healer, godly wounds needed godly cures . a wood nymph came into her temple with healing salves that were made by crushed golden apples, ambrosia and other mystical ingredients. the nymph bowed her head and began to tend to Athena.

Athena laid low but far from idle she contacted her demi-god children to be on the look out for medusa and if they got the chance to take her head. she sent word to the monster underworld that there would be rewards for her death. it was a month before word spread that there was a monster that with a single look in to its eyes could man woman and monster to stone, Athena had her children leek her name.

another month had passed when she had heard Artemis had run into Medusa while she and her hunters had been on a hunt. they had seen Medusa turn a charging bore into a crumbling statue, Artemis had confronted Medusa only to be racked in pain when she looked into Medusa's emerald eyes. Artemis's hunters had jumped in to protect their goddess driving the cursed being away in that one engagement Artemis had lost five of her hunters to Medusa's gaze even as medusa was trying to escape.

it wasn't long after that, that sightings of medusa had dwindled to none. Athena then raised the bounty on Medusa. after nearly a year of nothing Athena was just about bored enough to focus on something else, her brother Ares had started ordering his barbaric to expand their borders closer to felt a summons narrowing her eyes she noted it wasn't at a temple but that of a small shrine very far from Greece intrigued Athena willed herself to see through the small marble statue. before her looking like a giant was a Satyr on its knees mumbling for Athena to appear before him.

rolling her eyes she willed the rest of herself to him. out of curiosity she calculated how far she was traveling. when Athena appeared and grew to human size she hummed and said" well 4,674 kilometers an impressive distance for a satyr." looking down she saw the Satyr had his forehead to the dirt.

clearing her throat she addressed the satyr " Way have you summoned me little Satyr? "she heard a stuttering murmur from the dirt. grinding her teeth Athena said "stop your groveling and tell me way you summoned me" she put her hands on her hips showing her mild displeasure.

the satyr looked up at her still on his knees and said in a respectful tone " oh goddess of wisdom i have found the creature medusa you have been searching for." Athens blinked and looked around she and the satyr were in a dense forest with odd looking trees and colorful plants and thought about just how far they were from Greece,' No wonder no one couldn't find the blasted girl ' she looked the satyr over and noticed his horns were at their first loop indicating he was a good thee hundred years old. Athena motioned him to rise which he did almost reluctantly. she stepped closer to him and said "tell me everything you have seen, Leave. Nothing. Out and so the Satyr Ferdinand told her everything he had seen.

Athena in a flash of light walked to her throne in her temple on Olympus, with an ungodly slump Athena slouched in her came together in her mind Medusa's Poseidon's rage. Medusa had born a child, A CHILD one that apparently shared a portion of his mothers curse, a child that was immune to his mothers gaze and brought Medusa happiness and kept Poseidon from ditching medusa.

suddenly Athena stood garbed in her armor she picked up her throne by the back rest and began to smash it against a hair flew around her she dropped the chair and pulled her sword and began to hack at it until it was nothing but kindling .taking a deep breath Athena sheathed her sword fixed her hair looking out of her temple Athena Glared death at Poseidon's temple she bared her teeth and said "well we cant have that know can we"

-Line break line break Line break-

One would think the goddess of wisdom would be content looking at her from afar. One would be wrong her mind was busy contemplating her choices. she needed to plan out everything she couldn't be implicated and she had the pawns she would use already to lined up . now she just needed a demigod who no one would think she would associate with and had the ruthlessness she needed.

flashing into her small Egyptian temple Athena looked over the tools she would use to remove the light of happy ness from medusa's ran a hand over the tiny onyx black Sarcophagus that was just to small for any Adult.

(AN)ok a little history i looked up historical earthquakes in 226 BC the colossus of Rhodes was knocked over. at first i was going to have the Athena earthquake be felt all the way to Sparta in 464 BC Sparta was rocked by an earth quack that killed thousands but i wanted this story to reflect the gods of the Greek pantheon in the early stages of their feuds."

(ANPS) ok if anyone can tell me who Ferdinand is related to get a prize...that i will unvail on my profile after the reviews. here is a hint the relation of Ferdinand is in all the books and both the movies.

(ANPPS) if writing was a desert reviews would be the Oasis as one travels.


End file.
